conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Significant Laws in the Chungganation
Since the founding of the Chungga Empire on February 2, 1297, the king has made and signed tens of thousands of laws and orders for its people. There are too many to count, since there are over 50,000 of these laws signed by the eighteen kings of the Chungga Empire (soon changed to Chungganation) Here are some of the many laws signed by these people, sorted by century. Every law is marked with CA ('C'hungganation 'A'ct) or CEA ('C'hungga 'E'mpire 'A'ct) 13th century CEA 1, signed December 24 1296 - "It is winter and thirty (30) of Julgat's friends have made a consensus; to find land for future generations to come. With this, his squadron will find land to use for the next people to be living within this empire." CEA 2, signed February 2 1297 - "This piece of wonderful land shall be the home of many people in the future. From now on, with thirty (30) other people, Julgat shall reside in this empire, with its name being the Chungga Empire. This empire will stand for the good and for the bad, and this empire will be the powerhouse of the future, by the twenty-first century." 14th century CEA 17, signed January 17 1329 - "No. How could people buy stuff from other lands? How could people trade without money? How could people buy stuff that they want? How could people be in the future without money? With this, Chungganese should develop some sort of money for future generations. The king of the Chungga Empire should see a variety of bills and coins by the time he resigns from his position." CEA 25, signed August 10 1334 - "So I have heard that Julgat has been crushing on too many people! Well, I've only been crushing on one, but don't fret! We need more people living in our big empire, so why not increase the number of marriages? And yes, don't blame me for the population growth. We should show the world that we are the strongest empire no one could take us down. Not even our enemies." CEA 69, signed March 9 1348 - "The population of this empire has been increasing and booming, and therefore the government has to keep up with this! I declare that we bring in more food supplies! Add more farms to the empire to solve the unemployment problem! Let's make our empire as productive as we can! Bring in the moneyoes!" CEA 96, signed January 7 1362 - "How about we make another region so that Umpum does not go alone? We won't call this land Umpum Empire for long okay? This is the Chungga Empire, and so we should make another region! By the power vested on the king of the Chungga Empire, I declare the making and the founding of a new region in this land called Nantun. May the new region bring the empire peace and prosperity for its future people." CEA 119, signed November 27 1380 - "I thought that these people would be healthy Chungganese? How will they be fit enough to serve in the military and... Forget it. I order that we should eat more bananas. And my next successors should also eat more healthy foods. We should be a healthy empire, and not look like the next capital of fatness... Just saying okay?" CEA 142, signed June 13 1397 - "If you're gonna marry someone and make a family, then why do you want to abort? Stupid brains. If you don't want to marry that person whom you love, then just stay as the both of you want to be! What's the use of marriage to make a family when you're going to abort someone? If you don't follow your Queen, pay me 100 moneyoes, and we will use that for the development of the empire." 15th century CEA 168, signed September 4 1406 - "I have been an Umpunian for years now, and this tension just couldn't get even worse! I want this war to end right now! To my fellow Umpunians, please give these pitiful Nantunians what they want! I want peace in this land as long as I can do this! Also, Nantunians, please don't prepare another war to the other region. Your requests will be granted by the king." CEA 192, signed July 1 1415 - "I wonder how the youth will be able to cope with the other empires. Our goal is to be great by 2000, and we have 585 years left! What am I waiting for? Make more jobs for these young people! Make more schools for our young children! Reclaim borders from the ocean! Develop the whole empire into a staggering empire that many people want to live in! Go!" 16th century 17th century 18th century 19th century 20th century 21st century See also Category:Chungganation